


Leave All the Lights on and Maybe I'll Find My Way Back Home

by ashsparagus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Harry, Kid!Zayn, M/M, Nosh, daddy!louis, family au, lilo, no incest i swear, over protective dads let me tell you, papa!liam, punk!josh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashsparagus/pseuds/ashsparagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Liam and Louis love their kids too much, and each other not enough.<br/>(It's mostly Nosh though. You're welcome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Missed the Days When you Would Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall likes Josh's tattoos, Louis' a little less impressed, Harry cries, and Liam just ships it, honestly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

16 year old Niall Payne reached over to his alarm clock, shutting it off so he could fall back asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It went off five minutes later, and now he could hear his baby brother crying from down the hall. Knowing fully well that his dad, Liam, was in Phoenix for business, and his dad, Louis, took his other younger brother, Zayn, to a six AM doctors appointment, Niall hoisted himself out of bed to go calm the one year old.

"Harry," Niall groaned, opening his brother's bedroom door to find the small child wailing in his crib. "Buddy, sssshhhh..." He grumbled.

It was too early for a Saturday.

Still half asleep, the blonde boy cradled his baby brother in his arms and paced the blue room until Harry was calmed down.

"You ready for breakfast?" Niall asked his sleepy brother.

Harry nodded tiredly. The older boy knew he wasn't going to get Harry dressed or anything like that. His dad was getting home in a couple of hours, and as soon as he stepped foot in the house, Niall was planning to leave to see his boyfriend, Josh. 

 

***

"We're back!" Niall heard his father, Louis, call from the garage door. Next, Zayn came running into the kitchen as fast as his six year old legs could carry him.

Not even a minute later, the front door opened to reveal Liam in his work clothes and a suitcase in his left hand. "I'm home!" He announced.

"Papa!" Zayn cried, sprinting down the foyer. Liam had only been gone for two days, but that might as well have been two weeks to Zayn.

"Pa!" Harry squealed from his highchair upon hearing Liam's voice.

Liam entered the kitchen, Zayn riding passenger on his black leather shoe, and kissed his husband then his youngest son.

"Hello, love," Louis hugged him.

"Hey Pa," greeted Niall from where he was eating cereal at the island.

"Nialler," Liam kissed the top of his head.

"So, um," Niall began. "Can I have the car?"

"Niall James, it's 11:00 on a Saturday morning. Where could you possibly be going in a car?" His father, Louis, questioned.

"To see Josh," mumbled Niall.

"Josh?" Liam clarified.

Niall nodded as Louis rolled his eyes. Niall's parents had never been too fond of his boyfriend.

Josh was nearly covered head to toe in tattoos and had at least 14 piercings. Louis and Liam had immediately labeled Josh as "no good", or as Louis put it, "not good enough for any son as fabulous as mine."

Niall hated the way they talked about Josh because they really hadn't given him any sort of chance, not to mention Josh was a sweetheart. It was part of the reason Niall fell for him in the first place.

"Yeah, m' boyfriend Josh. So can I have the car?"

Louis opened his mouth to say no when Niall quickly added: "If you don't let me take the car, then Josh'll just have to come pick me up, and I doubt you want someone like him around Haz and Zayn."

Liam gave his husband a look and they silently agreed.

"Yeah you can take the car,"

"Sweet, thanks!" Niall exclaimed, jumping down from the counter and grabbing the keys from his dad.

He entered the garage and hopped into Louis' Infiniti. Starting up the car, he headed straight for the coffee shop where Josh was going to meet him.

When he rounded the street corner, he saw his boyfriend leaning up against the brick wall of the shop. After the sedan was parked, Niall opened the door as fast as possible and flew into Josh's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, baby," Josh said with a laugh at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"I missed you," stated Niall, pecking Josh's lips. He felt his lip ring clearly as they kissed. Niall didn't understand why his dads didn't like Josh's piercings. They were hot.

"I missed you too," Josh smiled softly.

"Sorry I can't see you as often," Niall muttered as he walked into the coffee shop close behind the brunette boy. "My dad's are being annoying,"

Josh sighed, "They really don't like me, do they?"

"It isn't your fault," Niall assured him. "It's- it's just me always leaving and shit and I'm 'not the same' or whatever... I'm just growing up and they can't keep me back forever can they? Hi, I'd like a medium caramel latte," Niall interrupted his little speech to order.

"But as I was saying, don't blame yourself. They want me around to watch Haz and Zayn, and they expect me to be a perfect older brother, but I wanna get out there! I wanna do stuff!" Niall sat down in a booth across from his punk boyfriend while they waited for their drinks.

"What kinds of stuff do you wanna do?" Josh asked, playing with a straw wrapper on the table.

"I wanna do you," the blonde winked.

"Kinky now, are we?"

Niall grinned and thanked the barista as she brought them their drinks. He didn't understand why his parents hated Josh so much. Josh wasn't a bad kid, he just looked that way. Sure, he had tattoos and piercings and listened to some pretty punk music, but he didn't want to kill the elderly or smoke weed or eat small children for dinner. He wasn't a bad person, and why couldn't his dads understand that?

"So I was down at the tattoo parlor and this guy..." Josh began a story. Niall rested his elbow on the table and sat his chin in his palm, admiring Josh's face more than listening.

Niall was fascinated with the way the brunette's lip piercing moved when he talked. It suited him so well, and he could easily pull it off. Not to mention it looked and felt extremely sexy. It sure made blow jobs a lot more interesting.

"Ni," Josh had been repeating himself for a while, but the blonde hadn't even noticed.

"Hm," Niall said when he made eye contact with him once again.

"I said are you ready to go, angel?" Josh giggled.

"Yeah," he grinned.

They threw away their cups and walked hand in hand out of the coffee shop.

While walking to a nearby park, Niall decided to get a tiny bit flirty. He wrapped an arm around Josh's waist, and lightly squeezed his bum.

"Hey, watch it there, bucko," Josh giggled, smiling at his boyfriend.

Niall ignored him and began to lightly kiss his neck.

"You do realize we're in public," Josh squirmed, holding back laughter.

"No, I am fully aware we're around people," Niall replied, kissing Josh's shoulder. "It's kinda hot being watched by soccer moms and four year olds."

"Maybe you'd change your mind if it was your brothers who were watching you," Josh laughed, sitting down on a park bench.

"Well they're not, so," Niall trailed off, sitting next to the brunette boy. He leaned in towards his face and teasingly brushed their lips together.

"Don't even," Josh murmured before placing a hand on Niall's cheek and kissing him fully.

Josh's bottom lip became caught between the blonde's, and Niall wasn't afraid to take advantage of that. He sucked on his bottom lip, earning him a moan from the older boy.

Josh slid his tongue into Niall's mouth, making him moan with content and pleasure.

Every time they kissed, Niall felt like it was the first. Absolutely perfect.

"Fuck," Niall breathed when Josh began to kiss his neck.

"Mhmm," Josh hummed against his boyfriend's jawline.

"No, I mean, fuck," Niall said again.

Josh pulled away from his neck and glanced to where Niall was looking.

Shit.

Louis marched over to the two, carrying Zayn in his arms while Liam pushed Harry in the stroller behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??" Louis snapped at them.

"Daddy, no bad words," Zayn frowned at him, sucking his thumb.

Louis didn't listen to what his middle son said and just switched him to the other hip. "Do you think it's acceptable to give so much PDA while you're out in public??"

Niall remained silent.

"I can't even take my husband and the two kids who still have respect for me on a walk without finding my oldest son going against everything I tell him to!!"

"Dad, I-" Niall began.

"Save it," he said. "It's your damn boyfriend," he spat.

"Dad, don't blame him for anything, it was all my idea, I swear," Niall shouted.

Little Harry didn't like all of this noise. He began to cry, very loudly. Liam picked up his wailing child and rubbed his back, trying to lull him to sleep.

"You've been such a jackass, Niall, you're never home, you never help out anymore-"

"Want me to help out? Then give me my damn brother, and maybe I'll get him to sleep," Niall snapped.

Josh sat awkwardly on the park bench, not knowing what to do.

"Don't talk like that in front of your brothers," Louis said coldly. "I really don't like your attitude, and its changed for the worse ever since he came around."

"Stop acting like he's a bad guy!" Niall cried.

"You don't understand, Ni, he is! He's making you a bad kid!"

"Dad!"

"I don't want you two seeing each other anymore," Louis declared.

"No."

"You're not going to see each other."

"Dad! That isn't fair! C'mon, Papa, don't let him do this!" Niall begged Liam.

Liam sighed, "Sorry, buddy."

"But- but Josh..." Niall trailed off.

"They're right baby, I'm the cause of this," Josh said, standing up. "I'm sorry. I love you. Remember that,  
okay?"

He got up and left, and Niall burst  
into tears.

Harry held his arms out to Niall, wanting to be cradled by his older brother.

"Ni," he cooed.

"No- no, don't touch me," Niall said through his tears.

"Niall-"

"No, no, NO!" he screamed, running out of the park.

He lost the love of his life, and he wasn't getting him back. 

 

****

 

Late that night Niall's computer beeped. It was a Facebook notification. Niall almost laughed out loud because who goes on Facebook these days?

But upon reading the message he'd gotten he couldn't help but smile.

The message was from Josh.

'Babe I'm sorry about today, you know I'd never want to leave you, no matter what anyone says. You weren't answering your phone, did your dads take it?' The message read. Niall wanted to cry from pure joy.

'Yeah. I'm grounded for three weeks and never allowed to see you again.' Niall typed back.

Before Josh could answer Niall added: 'Come over. I need to see you.'

Josh laughed at the message his boyfriend had sent him. 'How am I supposed to do that? Sneak in through window?'

'Exactly.' Niall insisted. 'We can't let my parents stop is from being together. Please come.'

'Okay lovely I'll be there in 20 xx' Niall's stomach fluttered at Josh's words. Now all he was was excited to sneak Josh into his house so they could cuddle. 

 

*****

 

At 1:36 AM Louis Payne awoke to a loud banging sound.

At the first thing he thought was 'the kids' and then he thought 'Liam.' He reached out into the dark next to him and shook his husband.

"Mmh, love, what?" Liam groaned.

The older man flicked on their bedside lamp. "I heard banging and shit! We could be getting robbed! Go see what it is," demanded Louis.

"Why don't you?"

"Liam, James, Payne!" Louis slapped his husband with each word. "Get your ass up!"

"Alright- alright! I'm going," Liam pulled himself up from the warm bed and padded across the room to the door. He wasn't in the hall for two seconds when he came right back in and grabbed the wooden baseball bat that was leaning up against the wall.

He heard rustling and muffled voices coming from Niall's bedroom. A dim light also seeped through the crack under the door. Liam immediately panicked because what if his son was hurt?

Liam turned the brass doorknob slowly and opened the door as silently as possible, as not to startle any intruders.

"Baby be quiet..." Niall whispered.

Liam couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'm trying! Now grab my arm," it was Josh. And Niall was sneaking him in through his window.

"Okay there. You good?" Niall asked once Josh was standing on two feet in Niall's room.

Niall was disobeying his parents completely.

"Now that I'm with you I am," Josh grinned pecking the blonde boy's nose.

Liam was about to burst into his son's room and kick Josh out and then yell at Niall even more when the two boys kissed. And it wasn't like they had been kissing the previous day- it was a tiny simple peck. It was innocent. Completely innocent.

And Liam had to admit it was pretty adorable, too. The way Niall had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach the punk boy's mouth. The way Josh gripped his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him with everything he had even though it lasted less than a second.

"Let's go to bed," Niall murmured after. Both boys were still unaware of Liam's presence just behind the cracked door.

Josh toed his black Converse off and both boys stripped off their shirts. That's when Liam almost ruined it again because they were going to have sex.

But they didn't.

The two boys just crawled under Niall's sheets and huddled close, and Niall kissed the brunette's forehead, and then their eyes were closed for the night.

Liam couldn't believe it because Josh wasn't a bad kid, and Niall had been right.

So instead of entering the room, busting Niall, and ruining their moment, Liam shut the door softly and made his way back to bed. 

"What was it?" Louis asked the younger man worriedly as he got back under the covers.

Liam just laid his head onto the pillow and pulled his husband up against his chest (Liam was usually the big spoon.) "It was nothing," Liam told him. "Go back to bed."


	2. I Need to Have a Moment to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis leaves after fighting with Liam, which he really shouldn't have, because it basically makes everyone else leave, too.

"Louis!" Liam bellowed, walking faster than necessary to the kitchen.

"Yes, Love?" Louis hummed. He stood in front of the stove in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, stirring a pot. The fabric showed off his bum and Liam thought he looked beautiful, as always.

"Don't give me that 'Love' shit, Lou," Liam wanted to be mad, he really did. He wanted to hate this man who had betrayed his trust, but he couldn't. Not when Louis stood in their kitchen cooking dinner for himself and their three children. Instead Liam's words came out broken and pleading.

"Liam," Louis turned down the burner and stepped away from the meal, holding his arms out for his husband. "What's wrong?"

The younger man didn't move any closer to Louis, staying a good four feet away. "You cheated on me."

Louis' face flushed. He had cheated on husband, months ago, it was one of his biggest regrets. "Li-"

"Dammit, Louis!" the brown eyed man had tears in his eyes now. "You cheated on me! Why?"

"I'm sorry, okay?! It w-was that night you left for Denver-- on that business trip-- and we had been arguing so you didn't bother kissing me goodbye, and I just-- I felt like complete shit, Liam!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY-"

"FUCK, LI, I'M SORRY! Baby, I'm so sorry. I regret it so much."

"Louis, fuck Louis, why didn't you tell me? We could've made this better, but you l-lied to me!" The taller man gasped out through his tears.

"Love-"

"Don't call me that. Fuck, just-- why don't you go sleep with Derek again?!"

The older man sucked in a shaky breath, his blue eyes frantically scanning Liam's face for any sign he wanted him to stay. After several beats of silence, Louis walked out of the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going?" Liam demanded.

"I'm leaving, Liam, what the hell does it look like?"

"Wait Lou-"

But Louis ignored Liam's plead, and all his others as he packed a bag and drove away from his home.

 

*****

 

"Dammit, Louis!" Niall's fathers harsh words finally reached the teenage boy up in his room where he had been reading. It scared Niall to say the least, considering his dads rarely fought.

"Niall?" The blonde boy heard a small voice from his door. His younger brother, Zayn, had cracked it open and was peering in with a frightened look on his face.

"H-hey, Buddy," Said Niall, flinching as his dad swore loudly.

"Ni!" An even smaller voice squealed. Harry then toddled passed Zayn, making his way towards Niall's bed as fast as his two-and-a-half year old legs would allow.

"Haz," Niall spoke, reaching down and lifting his brother onto his mattress. "C'mere Zaynie."

The dark haired boy obeyed, climbing onto the bed with his other two siblings.

"Why are they yelling?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know, Bud,"

"They're mad," The seven year old stated.

"Yeah, they are," The oldest boy said solemnly. "Just don't listen." Niall whispered, putting a large hand over each of his brother's ears, allowing them to press their other ears into his chest, one on each side.

Niall was hoping everything would end up okay, and maybe his dad's would just have anger sex and be done with it. He knew this wasn't going to be the case when his father, Louis, stormed upstairs with his papa trailing behind. Both were still yelling.

The blonde boy figured it was safe to exit the room once he knew his dad had walked out and his papa had locked himself in his bedroom.

"Okay, guys," Niall said, uncovering their ears. Harry still clung to his Script t-shirt. "Hey, it's okay, little man," The teenage boy assured his youngest brother, standing up and lifting him off the bed. "We're gonna go on a little trip, okay guys?"

Zayn nodded, taking Niall's outstretched hand, while Harry, who really didn't have a choice in the matter, just rested his curly haired head against his oldest brother's shoulder.

The trio all but tiptoed out into the hall, careful not to tip Liam off. Niall whispered, "Zayn, buddy? Can you please go get some clothes for you and your brother?"

Zayn nodded running to the next room over and disappearing inside for a couple minutes. He returned with his backpack stuffed full and Harry's blanky.

"Mike!" Harry cried, reaching out for the rectangle of pale green fabric.

"Sshhh, buddy," Cooed Niall.

Zayn wrapped Mike around Hary's shoulders and the brothers continued downstairs.

Niall grabbed a few sippy cups from the kitchen while Zayn collected his favorite action figures from the playroom. The blonde boy then led them out into the dark garage, opening his car door for them.

"Niall, Hazza needs his car seat!" Zayn instructed. Niall sighed heavily because, he had no fucking idea how car seats worked.

As soon as Harry's car seat was firmly attached to Niall's car in what was probably not the safest way, he buckled his youngest brother up and then hopped into the drivers seat. He opened the garage door and drove away as quickly as he could, so Liam couldn't stop them.

Niall had a gut feeling that their papa needed some time to cool off.

 

******

 

The teenage boy drove around for hours, trying to think of places they could go to stay. It was dark out now and both his brothers were sound asleep in the backseat. Harry tucked snugly in his car seat with Mike keeping him warm, and Zayn leaning against the window, his mouth open, snoring freely, in a position that would hurt when he awoke.

"But where the hell are we gonna stay?" the blonde thought. As he drove, he cried. Niall cried and cried and cried, because he really didn't know what else to do.

He couldn't just pull over to the side of the road and sleep there, they needed somewhere to go. You can't show up to just anyone's house with your little brothers and expect them to let you stay there.

Unless they're Josh Devine.

Niall thought of his boyfriend, and the decision was made. He pulled over to the shoulder and with shaky hands, called Josh.

"Hey, baby," Josh answered after two rings.

"J-Josh?" Niall asked worriedly. What if Josh wasn't going to let them stay?

"Yes, love?"

"This is kind of a lot to ask," the blonde said shakily. "I need to bring the boys over for a few nights. There's a lot going on, and my dads, and we just can't be home right now."

"Yeah, of course, do you want to talk about it?" Niall could hear the concern clearly in Josh's voice.

"Not over the phone," his voice broke a little.

"Alright, I'll call my mum to let her know while you're on your way over. She's in Malaysia or something for work, but I'm sure she won't mind. I love you baby, see you soon."

He hung up and Niall started his car. He looked in his rearview mirror, and there were his little brothers sleeping. His poor little brothers, who didn't know that their parent's marriage was in danger and their lives could change. Maybe not for the better.

It didn't take long to get to Josh's. Niall pulled into the driveway where the brunette had the porch lights on and was waiting in the doorway. As he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car, Josh was walking down the driveway to meet him.

"Hi," Josh said softly, gently cupping his boyfriend's face and sweetly kissing his lips.

"Hi," Niall responded after pulling away. He avoided looking Josh in the eyes, because his were red and swollen from crying. He couldn't be seen as weak. He wasn't weak. He had to be strong for his brothers.

Instead of asking what happened, Josh simply said, "Where're the boys?"

"In the back," Niall dragged his sleeve under his nose. "They're sleeping. I don't really want to wake them up."

"Let's get them inside, I set up a bed for them,"

Niall slung the backpack Zayn had packed over his back and unbuckled his littlest brother, careful not to wake him up. Josh was getting Zayn out of the backseat from the other side of the car, cradling the seven year old to his chest. Zayn was a lighter sleeper than Harry, so he yawned and fidgeted in Josh's arms. He grabbed fistfuls of Josh's shirt and clung to him, still asleep.

Josh led them inside where he had made a bed for them on the couch in their living room. It was a nice couch, and probably too nice for two little kids to be sleeping on. But Josh's mom had a lot of money, being the owner of an extremely popular hotel chain. Niall didn't know much about about Josh's dad; just that he walked out years ago. A little like his own.

He tried not to think about it and tucked Harry into bed next to Zayn. Kissing both of their warm foreheads, he went upstairs to Josh's room and sat on the bed, sighing exasperatedly. "Shit," he muttered.

"Hm?"

"I was too worried about Haz and Zee and I didn't bring any clothes for me,"

"Just wear some of mine," Josh offered. And then he handed him some sweats and an A Day To Remember shirt that was definitely too small for the brunette boy's muscular body, but would fit Niall perfectly.

Niall slipped into his boyfriend's clothes and sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Josh's hands wandered to Niall's shoulder's and gave him a soft massage, kissing the sides of his neck and down his spine. "You don't have to tell me," Josh mumbled against Niall's shoulder, hands gracing down his sides. "Just try not to think about it. Think about something else. Like me without pants on," he teased. Niall gave him a soft smile and nudged him lightly. "Let's try to get some sleep."

Josh laid down on his pillows and pulled the blonde boy down with him, cradling him close to his chest. Niall's head was tucked under his chin, and he kissed the brown roots under his blonde locks. Niall rested his chin on Josh's collarbone, looking up. He kissed his lips gently and snuggled right into his boyfriend's side and did what Josh told him to do-- not think about it.

 

*****

 

Niall woke up alone in his boyfriend's bed the next morning. He stayed there, basking in the July sun that shone in through the window, and glancing around the room, for a solid half hour or so. Finally he decided to see what had become of Josh and his brothers.

He started for the kitchen, beginning to hear voices.

"How do you have so many?"

Then Josh's musical laugh.

"I just like them, I guess."

Niall knew they were talking about Josh's many tattoos.

He entered through the dining room to find Harry sitting on top of numerous phone books so he could reach the kitchen table and Zayn sitting on the counter watching Josh make pancakes.

"So if those are tattoos," Zayn said. "Then what's this?" He pointed his tiny finger at Josh's eyebrow piercing.

Harry noticed Niall's presence and squealed out a "Ni!" reaching his arms up for his brother to hold him.

"Good morning, little man," Niall grinned, resting Harry on his hip and kissing his little brother's cheek.

"Morning, Niall!" Zayn beamed.

"Hi, baby," said Josh, who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey, uh, babe," Niall was trying to decide an appropriate way to greet his boyfriend in front of his brothers. He settled for punching his arm lightly.

Josh laughed again, his eyes sparkling. It made Niall's stomach lurch, and the blonde boy decided he hated his boyfriend and his stupid smile.

"Mike? Watch Mike?" Harry butchered his words as most two year olds did.

"Um..." Josh gave Niall a pointed look, it was obvious the punk boy had no idea what Harry wanted.

"He wants to watch Monsters Inc. Please tell me you have it," Niall explained.

"Yeah, I think we do. Isn't his blanket's name Mike, though?" Josh asked.

"He named it Mike because- because it's green just like Mike Wazowski!" Said Zayn, jumping into the conversation, needing attention, just like his dad, Louis. Niall smiled and nodded at his younger brother.

"Well let's go get that movie on, huh bud?" The brunette boy addressed Harry, lifting him out of Niall's grasp.

Niall took this as his cue to take over cooking Zayn's pancakes as Josh got Harry settled down in the living room. After everyone was dressed they spent the remainder of the day playing out in Josh's backyard, where an old treehouse from his childhood still remained.

 

******

 

On the second day the morning went pretty much same, except for when Niall was dressing Harry, Zayn, who was handing his older brother all of the baby's clothes, asked for his daddy.

Niall knew he meant Louis, because if he meant Liam he would've said Papa. The blonde boy didn't know what to say in the least. How do you tell your little brother your dad walked out?

"We're gonna stay at Josh's for a while, so we can't see Daddy now," Niall tried to work his way around the question, putting socks onto Harry's tiny feet.

"But where is Daddy?" the little boy asked innocently.

Niall sighed, looking into his brother's deep, brown eyes. "I don't know, bud."

Zayn just didn't say anything. He handed his older brother a sweater for Harry and stayed quiet.

Niall knew his brothers needed real dads, and not him and his boyfriend. Sure, Josh was great, and they were doing a pretty good job of taking care of the boys, but they needed the love from their parents.

"C'mon, little man," Niall muttered, lifting his baby brother and holding Zayn's hand. "Let's go find Josh."

On their way downstairs, they ran into Josh coming up. "Oh, your um, dad just called," he said, holding Niall's phone out to him and taking the toddler from his arms. "I didn't answer or anything, but I didn't know if you'd want to call back or not."

"Thanks," he mumbled, considering dialing Liam's number and talking to him for the first time in almost three days.

Josh turned Zayn around and laid Harry's head on his shoulder so they couldn't see, then pecked his boyfriend's lips. "Do whatever you think is right, babe."

Niall went back upstairs and sat on Josh's bed, going to his missed calls. It read, 'Missed Calls: Papa (2)'. Whatever he was trying to say must've been important, considering he called more than once. He hit redial and waited for Liam to answer.

"Niall James, where did you go with the boys!" Liam exclaimed the second he answered the phone. 

"Hello to you too," Niall snapped.

"Bring my kids back home now," LIam demanded.

"Then get Dad to come back!" Niall almost shouted at his papa through the phone."I know it was you who pissed him off, I heard the whole fight. Our house isn't soundproof, you know, and your kids were scared! They wanted to leave! So I took them. Sorry for being better at taking care of kids than you!"

"Where are you?!" Liam demanded to know.

"Somewhere safe, you don't have to worry about them. Papa, I'm gonna go,"

"Niall, no-"

"I'll talk to you later,"

"At least let me talk to Zayn, let me tell him I love him," Liam begged. "Or Harry. Let me say hi to my baby,"

"Don't act like you're the victim. We need to talk about this, but not right now, Papa." And he hung up the phone.

Immediately after, he started to cry. His family was falling apart, and he didn't know what he was going to do.

Niall wiped angrily at his eyes, resenting himself for being upset. He needed to pull his shit together, you know, for his brothers.

Standing up from the bed, he forced himself down the steps and into the living room where his boys were. Josh was sitting on the floor, across from Zayn, who was coloring, with Harry in his lap. The two year old reached up and tugged at Josh's eyebrow piercing.

Josh laughed and gently pulled Harry's hand away. "No, no, Love."

The blonde boy's heart melted at the scene and he began crying all over again. But this time he sobbed out in heart-wrentching breaths. Covering his mouth to stifle the sounds, Niall pulled out his cell phone once again and redialed his Papa's number.

"Niall?"

"Papa," Niall gasped out.

"Buddy, are you okay? What's wrong?" After all they had said to each other, after all that had happened, Liam still loved his son with all his heart.

"I'm so scared Papa," hot tears wet the teenagers cheeks. "You a-and Dad don't love each other anymore, but you have to, these kids miss you both so much. Our family is falling apart and I don't know what to do, Papa. I'm so scared, what do I do, tell me what to do."

Liam sighed heavily. He had to excuse himself from a conversation with his boss to answer this call. And he missed his husband as much as his kids do. "Niall, sweetheart, you're fine, okay? Everything's fine, I promise. Of course I still love your father, I'll always love him. None of this is your fault, you shouldn't have to worry about anything. Just please bring your brothers home so I can take care of you."

"O-okay,"

"Okay, thank you bud. It's all going to be fine, I promise."

Niall nodded even though his father couldn't see him. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, buddy. See you tonight."

 

******

 

After many deep breaths and tears and pep talks from Josh, Niall was standing in front of his house, ready to walk through the front doors. He decided he wasn't ready to face his dad on his own, so he brought Josh with him. Of course, Josh's mother was in another country, and didn't mind if he was over at his boyfriend's.

It was late-- around 11:00 pm. Harry was sleeping in Niall's arms, while Zayn was half asleep on Josh's shoulder. He wanted to stay up to see his Papa, but his plan wasn't working too well. Not many seven year olds can.

Niall turned the doorknob and entered the house quietly, setting the backpack of his brothers' stuff down on the wood floor. 

A light turned on in the hallway, and Liam appeared, wearing a pajama pants and gray tshirt that was too tight for him. Obviously Louis'.

"Did I wake you up?" Niall asked.

"Bud, that isn't important," Liam said, reaching out for his oldest son and hugging him and the smaller boy in his arms. "I'm so happy you're home."

Niall felt the tears prickle in his eyes but fought them back. He wasn't going to cry, not now. 

"Papa," Zayn mumbled tiredly, holding out his arms.

"My little boy," Liam whispered, hugging his son tightly in his warm grip. Kissing the side of his dark haired head, he nodded at Josh. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Where's Daddy at?" Zayn asked, laying his head on Liam's shoulder.

"Daddy won't be home for a while, baby, I already told you that," Niall rubbed his brother's back.

Liam immediately felt bad that his son had to tell the other that he had left. It should've been him, and Niall shouldn't have had to go through that.

But Zayn didn't seem to mind at the moment, he just nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.

"We should get everyone to bed," Liam noted, kissing his blonde son's forehead. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Love you too, Papa."

"Hey, um, Mr. Payne?" Josh asked.

Liam smiled, "You can call me Liam,"

"Okay, is it alright if I spend the night here? I can sleep on the couch, or if you want me to leave, I can-"

"It's alright, Louis isn't here to make you leave," Liam told him. "You can sleep with Niall if you want. Just be safe,"

Niall's cheeks flushed. "Papa, stop,"

Josh just giggled. "Yes sir,"

 

The morning went pretty well. Liam was pretty much just better at life than Josh and Niall. He was better at getting the kids dressed, making them breakfast, knowing what shows they liked and when they were on. Niall appreciated it all much more now.

"So, Papa," Niall sat down next to Liam at the kitchen table. Josh was keeping an eye on Zayn and Harry as they played in the backyard.

"Hm?"

"You ned to get Dad back, or at least talk to him, or, like-"

"No," Niall's father cut him off.

The blonde haired boy gaped at his papa. "What? Why not?!"

"He's the one who cheated! He should be apologizing to me!"

"God, I can't believe this. You're acting like children! You can't even talk to him?" Niall demanded.

"Look, Ni-"

"No- just- fuck Papa, forget it!'

Josh cleared his throat then as he had re-entered the house with the two youngest boys. "They want ice cream," he stated.

"Sweet," Niall grinned. "Papa, we're going to get ice cream."

"Bye..."

 

*****

 

"So, you take Zayn to get ice cream or whatever and I'll take Harry to see our dad," Niall said to Josh.

"Um, alright. Good luck, baby," replied the brunette haired boy, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Let's go Zaynie."

Zayn happily obliged. Niall's brothers had grown quite fond of Josh in the past couple days they had spent together. It made Niall's, like, life.

The shorter of the teenagers lifted Harry into his arms and got him strapped into his car seat. Climbing into into the driver's spot, he began driving to their Grandmother's house, where he knew their father would be staying.

"Nana," Niall grinned when Jay opened the door.

"Niall, Love," She beamed back, opening the door wider to let them in. "I suppose you're here to see your dad?"

The blonde haired boy nodded hopefully. 

"He's up in the guest room,"

Niall never ran up stairs so fast in his life, despite still carrying his youngest brother.

"Da?" Harry asked, pointing at the closed door. His brother smiled, nodding.

"Dad?" Niall spoke, opening the door.

"Niall? Harry, oh my gosh," Louis stood up from his spot on the bed, rushing over to his children.

"Daddy!" Harry cried reaching out for his father. Niall passed he curly haired boy over to their dad as they exchanged their own hugs.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Why haven't you come home?" The teenage boy countered Louis' question with a question.

Louis visibly deflated at the mention of his absence. "I wanted to come home, I really did. I wanted to see my boys. But I needed to give your father space. He really doesn't want to see me right now."

"You need to come home," said Niall. "You need to come home and fix this and get back with Papa so we can have our family back,"

His father smiled sadly. "It's not that easy, Ni,"

"But really, it is,"

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but instead kept quiet.

"Look if you can't do it for me, then do it for Harry, and Zayn, and your husband who still loves you,"

"Niall," his dad spoke. "Of course I'll do it for you. I'll do it for all of you,"

"Really?" The blonde haired boy asked excitedly.

Louis nodded.

"Thank you so much, Dad. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I wuv oo!"

"We love you too, Harry."

 

*****

 

Liam arrived home from work unusally late Monday night. He trusted that Niall had gotten his brothers to bed alright, and knew that Niall was probably up in his room watching American Horror Story.

Which is why he was startled to find someone in his kitchen.

It shouldn't have been weird considering it was Louis' kitchen too, but Liam honestly hadn't expected him to come home any time soon.

He was baking something that smelled delicious, bent over in front of the oven, leaving his beautiful bum on display just for Liam.

Liam just stood and watched as Louis' poked a toothpick into whatever he was cooking to see if it was done. He just soaked in Louis' beauty, and radience, and decided that he had and never willl love someone more.

When Louis truned around with a sheet of cookies in his hands, seeing Liam there starled him so much that he dropped them straight onto the kitchen floor with a loud "Shit, Li!"

"I'm sorry," Liam said blankly, not knowing what else to say to his husband. Louis didn't know if he was apologizing for the fight or the cookies.

"I, um, made you your- your favorite," Louis stumbled through his words out of nervousness."But then I dropped them on the floor, I guess," he said, laughing awkwardly.

The shorter man crouched down to pick the desserts up as quickly as possible. Liam didn't like the tension in the room, or the knot in his throat, or the fact Louis was so nervous about talking to him.

"Lou," Liam choked out.

When Louis didn't look up from his task at hand, the younger man crouched down in front of him.

"Lou," he repeated, his tone desperate. 

His husband finally looked him in the face and Liam noticed tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Liam," he said.

"I know," Liam responded. "So am I. I'm so, so, so sorry Louis,"

The older man shook his head and took Liam's face in his hands. "I cheated on you, and I regret it, and I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me-"

"I'll always forgive you-"

"I love you-"

This time, Liam cut his husband off with a kiss.


End file.
